How to Get Kira to Date You
by Shierubii
Summary: Rei begs Kira to date him and she finally agrees. But what will happen when Kira invites him to stay a week while her parents are gone? rated R for later chapters... (ABANDONED)
1. The first attempt

Ok. I have read to sadly proclaim that I do not own Mars. No matter how badly I want to.

So this is my first fanfict so if you guys could help me along that would be great. And by help I

mean reply. I need it, or else I cant keep writing. And right off the bat I need to thank my friend

Megan for helping me get a storyline. Hope you enjoy!

By the way. Thoughts are italicized ok?

Chapter One The First Attempt:

Rei just sat at his desk staring at her. According to all the rumors Kira had rejected all the

guys that asked her out. Though that wasn't many. Everyone was too shy to ask her. _That must rub_

_off on everyone around her_. Just then Kira had a funny feeling that somebody was looking at her.

"Nah. Just imagining it I guess," Kira was looking down at the rough sketch she was

drawing. It was a picture of a kitten with a large ball of twine in its paws. "Hmm. Not too bad

considering it is my first picture of an animal." Then she looked over and saw Rei staring at her. She

just stared back thinking _What does he want?_

Rei then realized that Kira spotted him watching. Just as she was about to turn back around,

Rei blurted out, "So what are you drawing?" Instantly he mentally kicked himself. _Great job just_

_blurting that out moron_. _Well since I kind of started a conversation I may as well keep talking_

_right?_

Kira just silently picked her sketch up and handed it to him. _How odd. Why does he want to_

_see my picture? _It's just a kitten. Nothing special really. I'm just bored with nothing to do.

"Well in that case! Wanna go to get lunch with me on Saturday?" Rei blurted out. Kira just

looked at him, smiled and said no.

Ok. That was my first chapter. I'm sorry it was short but I will update soon! I promise! Homework

shouldn't get in the way because it just started, for me at least.


	2. The date kinda

Ok. Sorry to have kept all you waiting but I haven't been able to get on because my computer has gone haywire. So now I'm using a friend's. Anyway! Hugs and kisses to all you nice people who have replied with such grace. And to all you guys that didn't replyâ€ screw you!!! No, I'm just kidding but I will try and keep up with your expectations and get on with the story. And I have done the math and figured that the rating will go up in chapter fourish. That would be good wouldn't it? And don't forget that the thoughts are italicized. Well, here goes!

Chapter 2: The date... kinda...

Rei just sat there dumbfounded and stared at her. Nobody had ever rejected him and he wondered what to do. As Kira looked at his hurt expression she felt a little bit of sympathy towards him. Thinking quickly to herself she blurted out, "I'm free on Wednesday though. Would you want to go out to a restaurant for lunch? I know a great Mexican restaurant. It's called El Mariachi. I love their fajitas."

Rei immediately perked up. _This sounds a bit like a date. That is progress, she could have said no and stuck with it. _"Sounds good to me! I haven't heard of that place though. Where do you want to meet? At your house?" _I wonder how big the tacos are. I can't wait!!!_

Instantly Kira's eyes were as wide as saucers. "NO! I mean, no. Not at my house. My locker is just fine. The number is 215. It's on the top floor. We'll meet at around one ok?"

_That was strange. I guess she doesn't want me to know where she lives. Maybe Tatsuya knows. I should ask him later. _Looking up he replied with one of his smiles, "That's perfect. Oh! I need to know where the restaurant is. So I can give you a ride on my bike. Do you like motorcycles?"

Yet again Kira answered with her large eyes. "No, we can walk. It's not too far. Besides, I can't be seen with a-" she immediately cut herself off and rushed past Rei. "I'm sorry! I have to go! I'm late for class."

_What the hell was that about? _Then the longhaired blond looked at his watch and realized that they were late for class. "Damn it." _I'll just skip the rest of the day._

Ok! So how was that? I tried to make it longer. This time it was just about three pages. Not too bad for a writing impaired person huh? I try!!! Anyway, I just need to keep on top of things and keep writing. ::rubs hands together:: I must start on the next chapter!!! 


	3. SORRY!

Hi! Sorry that I haven't written, but I wont be able to write until October the 11th. I have major schoolwork and I am going to be way to busy. You don't want that to affect the quality of my fic do you? Well... sorry but if you need to talk to me just go to my homepage and click along the lefthand side where it says email me. I will be able to write you back from there (just add in your email address if nessesary). AND! If you all have any suggestions on what else I can do on here that would be great! Thank you all for being so patient.

Shelby (the author) 


	4. The stalker

Woo! I have my third chapter up! Thank you all for helping me get to this chapter. I have special thanks to Kitsunia, frogfroggy5, Kira Granger, snapdrag21, rayo, mellygirl, Brooke, mo-mo, master, and Squish for being the first people to review. I do have a forewarning though... I must have 20 reviews to write chapter four. So if you people out there want me to keep writing I must know! Thoughts are italicised again. And now... the chapter you have been waiting for...

Chapter 3: the stalker

As Rei walked out to his bike, Kira looked out a window and saw him. _He is kinda cute __though_. Then she shook her head at the thought of what her step father would do if he caught her dating. _And he would absolutely hate Rei. Father hates guys that speak their mind. Only he is __allowed to speak his mind. _Just then Kira sighed as she thought to herself for the millionth time that if her real father were still alive things would still be a lot better. _I would actually be able to date. B__ut still... _She then looked and saw Harumi. "Oh hey Harumi! Wassup? Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Tatsuya? I need to go to the art room! See ya!" Kira ran off rushing past her stunned friend.

"That's strange. I wonder what caused her to do that. But she is right! I do have a date to get to." Harumi muttered to herself. As a last afterthought Harumi looked at Kira's retreating back. _She __does seem a little shaken up. I wonder if I should call her later. _"Actually..." Harumi took out her cell and started dialing. "Hey Tatsuya?"

--------------------

Kira stopped at the end of the hall and felt ashamed of herself. "Why did I do that? She didn't do anything." Then she looked back to see if Harumi was still there so she could apologize. "Oh well. I guess I do need to work on that painting. Oh!" she exclaimed. "I could start a new painting. I can't figure out any good colors for the one I'm working on. But what would I do? Hm... I guess I'll figure it out when I get there." she continued walking down the hall. _Ah here it is._ Kira opened the door and was relieved to find nobody there. She found she could paint better alone. Kira started setting up an easel and then looked around her room. "Photo album... window... toys... what should I paint?!" Kira asked aloud. Then she remembered the picture she was drawing when she was talking to Rei. _Well... it's more like _he _was talking to _me... She finished setting up her easel and set the picture of the kitten on it. "It's worth a shot," Kira muttered. "I wonder what I should call it."

--------------------

"I need your help, Tatsuya. Kira was acting really strange today after school. Do you know what might've caused it?" Harumi asked, concerned. "And I wont be able to meet you for our date. Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Really? Kira was acting strange? Hmm... let me think. I did see Rei talking with her but she didn't look worried or anything. And we would have to schedule that date for Saturday. I can't get out anymore this week. My schedule's packed. I am so sorry."

"No, no. That's ok. It's my fault anyway. Well. I guess I'll see you on Saturday?" Harumi said, extremely disappointed.

"Don't feel so bad. It's my schedule. But yeah... I will see you on Saturday then." Tatsuya then decided to call Rei after this chat. _But knowing Harumi I'll be here until Saturday! _"Oh! I'm so sorry Harumi! My phones dyi-," _Thank god I was on a cell_. "I don't usually like to lie to her. But she sure can talk!" Tatsuya said aloud. _I do need to call Rei though._

--------------------

_I just don't know what I should call it! This is the first time I've not been able to name a __painting! Ugh... _"Oh! I know! I'll call it ball of fun! Or should it be fur? Hmm... I'll just paint it first. Does that sound like a plan?" she asked herself aloud. _Man, I need friends. Talking to myself. __How pitiful. _Then the talented painter started mixing her oils into many different shades of brown and blue. _Blue for twine, brown for the kitten. Sounds good to me! I can't wait for tomorrow. But __what will I tell father when I come home late? _Slowly she started sketching out the kitten's fur and outlining the ball of twine. All the while she was thinking about Rei and what to call the painting. She had never had to think so hard in her life. Without realizing it, she added such great detail to the kitten for a second she forgot that she was the one who drew it. _Maybe I should think about other __things when I paint. This is really good!_

--------------------

__()beep beep boop beep beep boop beep()...ring... ring... ring__ Hey sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I will try and get back to you... only if you are a hot chick... if not.... maybe I'll call back... just kidding... just leave a message.... BEEP!!! haha just kidding... now leave a message... ()Beep()

"Hey Rei? I got a question for you. Um... do you know why Kira was acting strange? Cause Harumi told me she saw you talking to her. You didn't try and pick her up did you? Cause her dad doesn't let her date. Did you know that? Well... I guess your not home right now so just call me back. And Rei? You really need to change that message. Man. You really are a jack ass aren't you? Well, call me back. You got my number. Bye!" Tatsuya hung up the phone and shook his head. "How did I ever become friends with him?" _I'm still worried about Kira though..._

--------------------

()stroke, stroke, brush, splatter()... _Darn. I wonder what caused me to do that. _Thought Kira as she put a big splotch of paint where the tip of the tail was. "There goes my final draft... or not..." Kira tilted her head and looked at the spot. "I can make that into something. Maybe... hm..." _I can __turn that into a bow! That would look so cute! _She picked up a new brush and applied some red paint. Kira looked at her clothes and wondered if she should put on a smock since she was gonna start on the painting. "Nah. That's fine. I wont spill. Nothing to distract me," then the girl looked up at the clock. "Ah! 4:30?! I have to go! Father wont believe me if I tell him I was working on a painting and I lost track of time!" she ran out of the room after she hurriedly put the paints and canvas away. _I need to remember to work on that. It's a nice painting_.

--------------------

THE NEXT DAY

--------------------

_I'm late! I can't be late! I need to work on my painting! _Kira thought frantically. "Oh no! I have to eat lunch today with Rei. How will I pull this off? Well... at least I told dad I would be late after school. Thank god that I can tell him I'll need to stay after to paint. What other excuse can I make up?" she thought aloud. She looked up and to her surprise found Rei sitting by the corner on his bike. "What are you doing here?!" she shouted, for she was still a good distance away.

"Haha! So you _can_ raise your voice! That's a miracle!" he raised his arms above his head and spread them open as if he was going to catch a really big balloon. "But what I'm doing here? What's the matter with stopping for a smoke? You sure seemed spaced out there. What's on your mind?"

"Why do you want to know? I'm not your girlfriend you know! Besides! I don't like it when people smoke! And you are too close to my house. Where do you live?" Kira asked suspiciously as she approached him. Then she looked around and realized that they were about halfway to the school. _How did I get here so fast?_ She wondered. _I must have walked really fast._

"Why are you so late for school today? The first bell has already rung you know? You should hurry if you don't wanna be marked absent. Well, maybe it's too late for that." Rei said with a grin. "You don't want to wreck your perfect attendance do you?"

"Oh no! Has school already started?! Am I late?! Oh no, oh no, oh NO!" Kira started running around in circles wondering what she was going to do when Rei stopped her by saying, "I'm just kidding! No need to have a heart attack! School still has five minutes to start you dope! You don't need to worry. I can give you a ride on my bike. We'll get there in no time flat.

"You really shouldn't do that to me you know! That's not very funny. If my father found out that i was absent from school he wouldn't be very happy. Besides, I might not have lunch with you today because of that." Kira stated angrily.

"No! You don't need to do that! I've been working up an appitite at work since yesterday! I've been waiting to go to... what was it? El Maroochi? I still haven't seen that one around. I've looked everywhere on my bike. By the way. Are you still against me giving you a ride on my bike? Cause I just filled up the gas. I'm ready to go." Rei said in a panic. _I still want to have lunch with her. Maybe she'll realize I'm not that bad of a guy. Kinda... _

Kira rolled her eyes and just glared at him and said, "I need to get to school. And yes we're still walking. I need the excercise. I'll meet you at my locker remember that. Again. It's number 215. So I'll see you then." she ran off towards the school, clutching her books to her side. _Please don't fall, _she begged her books as she sped up.

--------------------

RIIIIIINNNNNGGG!!!

"Oh no... schools over... now I have to go out with Rei. I do hope that nobody sees us... Why did i have to agree with this? I couldn't have just said no? I mean... I'm not allowed to da- Oh! Rei! when did you get here?!" Kira cried out as she approached her locker. "It's not time yet! I still need to change out my books and stuff. You're not supposed to be here yet," she sputtered out.

"Oh I know I'm not supposed to be here. I just got here early. I'm really hungry so I thought the sooner we left the better." Rei said with a grin. "By the way. What was the name of the restaraunt again? That's been bugging me all day. What was it..." he trailed off.

"You'll see when we get there. And it's not that hard to remember," she said quickly as she swapped her books. "And your poor stomach isn't gonna have to wait very long. Cause like I said, El Mariachi isn't that far. Aw crap... I didn't want to say the name. Oh well. We're gonna have to eat fast because I'm going to have to get home in an hour and a half. No later."

"Oh is that why you're rushing? I just thought you were hungry too. By the looks of you, you need some food." Rei said, surveying her slim figure. "Can we go now?" he asked when she shut her locker.

"What? Oh, sure..." Kira sighed. I'm regretting this more and more. "Let's just go..."

--------------------

"May I take your order? For the specials today we have a two for one deal on the enchiladas. We also have a special on the drinks. Buy one glass of soda and you get free refils," said a perky waitress.

"Uh, yeah. I would like three plates of enchiladas, that means i would get six right? And I would like two large glasses of root beer." Rei stated, grinning at the waitress' breasts.

"Alright! I'll be right back with the or-" the girl was cut off by Kira.

"Parden me. But I would like a quasadilla please. And a small Dr. Pepper please? Thank you," Kira gave her order, glaring at Rei.

"What?! I never told her that was all! I just have a big stomach! And like I said, I'm hungry!" he said quickly to Kira. So quickly in fact, that the quiet girl just had to laugh.

"Let's just eat alright? Another thing I like about this place is the fast service. You order and eat." Kira said matter-of-factly. "The foods already here."

--------------------  
After lunch  
--------------------

"Are you sure you I can't give you a ride? Not even to the corner where we saw each other this morning? Come on Kira!" Rei pleaded. "I can call you Kira right? Or is it still Aso? Just let me give you a ride! Please!"

"No! You are not giving me a ride! I can walk! I have two legs. That's what they're for! For walking! And just call me whatever you want alright? I don't care!" Kira was getting really annoyed with Rei. He just kept begging and begging to give her a ride. _But it wont hurt if he gave me a ride to the corner I saw him at this morning would it? Fine..._ "OK! Fine! I'll have a ride but only to the corner alright? No further. And if you try and take me anywhere else I swear I'll yell out rape or something ok? You got that?"

"Ok, ok. No further. And there's no need to yell. Why can't you trust me?" he was happy that he could take her, but he didn't like the fact that she didn't trust him. Didn't we just go through lunch without me doing anything? Come on man!

"I don't trust you because you're a guy. Plain and simple. Besides! We just met yesterday! I don't trust people very easily. Last time I did that I was hurt very badly." Why am I telling him this? He doesn't need to know that. "Can we just go now? I really need to get home alright?" Kira started walking towards his bike. "And no funny business on the way!"

"Hey! I never said I was gonna do anything except give you a ride! Geez!" Rei was getting mad by the way she was acting. "Just cause I'm a horny bastard doesn't mean I take advantage of people!"

"Whatever. Can we just go? We've spent too much time just arguing like an old married couple. I need to get home." _Father's gonna be really mad at me! I'm already ten minutes late! Crap! _She walked over to Rei's bike and waited for him to get on. "Remember! Just too the corner."

"Fine! Whatever! Just to the corner! Now leave me alone!" Rei really wanted to know where the girl lived just by the way she was acting. _I'll just stalk her! Yeah! That's it! _"Hold on tight Kira!!!" he shouted as he tore out of the parking lot.

--------------------

"Thank you for the ride Kashino. I'll see you tomorrow in class." Kira was being stiff with Rei because he was being too clingy. _I want to go out for lunch with you! Yadda, yadda, yadda! He really needs to back off! But he's so cute! I really do like him. Father is the only thing in my way though! Why does it have to be him?! Argh! Why!_

"See you." Rei turned his bike around and turned around a corner. When Kira was sure he was gone she started walking the rest of the way home. "I hope I don't get in too much trouble. I did try and get home as fast as I could. Hmm... what should my excuse be? I know! I got paint on my shirt! I had to clean it before it stained! Perfect! That's exactly what I'll say!" she grinned. _I hate lying, but if it's with Father I'm fine! _

_I wonder how far she lives. I hope it's not too far. I don't want to leave my bike too far behind. Aw shit. _Rei ducked behind a bush as Kira turned around a corner._ I hope she didn't see me. I want to see where she lives!_

"Ah! Here we are. No matter how long I've lived here I still have too look at the house numbers. That sucks." Kira walked inside and went to the kitchen for a snack. "What's this? A note?" she saw a sheet of paper on the coffee table. _Kira honey. I'm sorry but your father and I had to go out on an emergency trip. His mother just had a hip surgery. We had to take an emergency flight out to see how she's doing. We should be back in a couple days. I left some money on the counter. It should last you. See you soon! Love you! Mom_. "Well that sucks. I'm home alone again. Oh well," she looked at her clothes and saw they got dirty_. I should go and change._

"Argh! I can't see what she's doing!" Rei was looking through her kitchen window. "Oh shit!" he ducked as she turned around and glared at her counter then left the room. "What the hell was that? Wonder where her room is," he spotted a tree right outside a window. "Wonder what's up there." Rei ran over to the tree and climbed it really fast. _Guess construction work really helps the body._ "Uh oh. This isn't good. Why does it have to be Kira's room? Ah. Here she comes. Maybe I should lea- nice. AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Rei fell out of the tree he was sitting in when he saw Kira start to change.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Kira as she heard a loud yell and a thump. She ran outside and saw her "date" lying sprawled out on the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo hoo! I finally got that chapter done! I was grounded for two weeks and I couldn't get on my computer. That really sucked. But at least I have some length right?! How many pages was this again? Oh well... I'm not too sure when my next chappy is gonna be out cause i need some help from master... but I will try and get it out asap! Sorry for the delay agian.... But I must keep writing!!!


	5. Did That Just Happen?

A/N: Hey! I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated! I am still alive though just barely. School is really killing me and I've been waiting for a break to work on this, and I'm sorry Master, but I needed to update. I couldn't just sit around and wait. I'm sorry if the lemon scene is... weird... but I have never done this kind of thing before. So ahead of time, SORRY! AND I WOULD LIKE SOME CRITICISM, MY WRITING WON'T GET ANY BETTER WITHOUT IT! Just don't be too harsh ok? I was already told Kira was out of character by SnapDrag21 and I thank you. I didn't realize I was doing that. But I think I'm gonna keep her like that. I kinda like it. ((grins)) But then again, I am writing the story. So now I'm gonna keep writing! Here goes:

Chapter 4: Did That Just Happen?

"I- I- I'm- uhhh..." Rei stuttered. For once he had nothing to say. If Kira was a normal girl, he would have said something like, 'I thought you were so hot, I just had to see you again,' or something corny like that. But Kira was just, different. Deep down he know he just couldn't say such things to her. "I- you left this behind!" he held out a yen. How lame!

"That's not- Oh my God! Rei! Look at your arm! You're bleeding!" Kira immediately switched from angry to concerned.

"Aw, it's nothing. I always cut myself at work. Nails are sharp you know?" he glanced at his arm briefly. It did look pretty bad, but then again, most small cuts look terrible.

"It is not ok! Let's get you inside and clean you up. I have some bandages and cleaning supplies..." Why am I doing this! She asked herself. Because you like him. You want to let him know it. A small voice in her head replied. Ok! I like him! Happy! Kira grabbed Rei's uninjured arm and dragged him inside. "I'll be right back, I'll get something to clean you up." she ran out of the room. "And don't forget to take your shoes off! You can sit on the tan couch! Just don't get blood on it!" Kira yelled.

Rei looked around the tidy living room. The walls were painted a light beige color, with the trim a pure white. Most of the furniture was a beautiful mahogany wood. The plush, dark colored over-chairs matched the wood, but nothing else. Odd... there's barely any furniture that matches the walls. Rei removed his shoes and walked over the thick, snow white carpet towards the tan couch. "OK!" he shouted back as Kira walked into the room. "Sorry..." Rei said sheepishly. "That was kinda fast." he plopped down on the soft couch.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Sorry if I startled you." Kira walked over to Rei and started to open the bag of bandages. "I usually now where everything is. I never have anything to do except paint, so I clean." she stated as she started to clean Rei's arm. He flinched as the cold solution touched his arm. He couldn't help but notice how soft Kira's hands were. _She's so cute. Just look at her cleaning this measly scratch._ Rei's mind started to wander around the room again.

"Hey Kira?"

"Huh?"

"Why doesn't your furniture match?" he felt Kira's hands pause slightly before she answered.

"Well... It's my step-father's. I don't touch his stuff. This couch is my mom's, so it's the only one I sit on. Father likes wood and other dark types of furniture.

"Oh..." Rei felt like he should get off the subject. He couldn't figure out what to say so an awkward silence fell over the room. "I think you're cute!" he blurted out awkwardly. He leaned over swiftly and gave her a soft kiss. Kira quickly dropped Rei's arm and backed away. "Oh crap." Rei stood up and started walking towards the door. "I gotta go. Thanks for cleaning me up... Aso."

"Wait! Rei! Don't go. Mother and Father are going to be gone for a week. I don't have anybody to talk to. Can you stay for a bit?" she pleaded with Rei.

What am I supposed to do! I can't just stay after I kissed her! What if we... his thoughts trailed off as he felt himself harden. Aw shit... "I can't!" he then saw Kira's eyes fill with tears. Rei sighed. "Fine. I'll stay. But I have to go to work in an hour." Why am I doing this!

Kira's eyes dried and she thanked him. "Well. You know what? I think you're cute too!" she exclaimed. Why am I acting like this? "What do you think we should do?"

_Dammit! Just as it started to go down! _He thought furiously as he felt himself harden again. "Um..." _What _are_ we gonna do? "_Hey, Kira?" Rei asked. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Um, down that hall," she pointed. "Take the first left, then the first right." Kira grinned at Rei. "Sorry. My house is kind of confusing. I'll show you my room later." she watched Rei rush out of the room. "He must've had to go really badly..."

-

Kira's Bathroom

-

Rei sat down on the toilet and stared at the ground. "What did I do to deserve this? I've been a good boy... mostly." he sighed and stood up. "I need to keep cool. I can't pull anything with her. Just 'cause she said I was cute doesn't mean anything, I think..." he trailed off. Rei flushed the toilet and ran some water. Why am I so attracted to her? He though, frustrated. This is so unfair. The blond came out of the bathroom and went back into the living room "Kira? Where'd you go?" he looked around for the girl but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Over here." Kira came out from another hallway and smiled. "This is the bedroom wing. My parent's bedroom, my bedroom, and the guest room is back here. I was just cleaning my room up a bit."

"Oh you don't have to do that. I'm just going to be here for about another forty-five minutes. I don't care if your room's a mess." Rei looked at Kira. "It's not like I'm gonna stay here for the whole week," he paused. "You know what though? Since I like you so much, how 'bout I drop by everyday?" _Why am I acting like a big brother?_

"Well... I was actually thinking about that. Do you think you would like to stay here the whole week? I mean, I will be here all alone. Things can get lonely. So, what do you think?" she asked.

"Umm... I don't know. Won't the neighbors suspect something? I mean, when the parents are gone all of a sudden a guy moves in?" _Why me? Why did I have to fall in love with Kira? Now I have to sleep here? Aw crap... _he sighed inwardly. "Ok. I'll stay. But only because you are a girl who is gonna be here alone all week. But I have to go to work now so I'll be here at around 5:30. Work gets off at five so I'll need time to get my clothes and stuff. So I'll see you later then?" he gave her a quick hug and a kiss then he ran out the door leaving Kira to stare after him.

"Ok? I'll have the room ready for when you get back?" she looked out the door, confused. What was that?

Rei had a little time to think while he went and retrieved his bike. When he finally got to it he had come up with the thought that this wasn't so bad. He could spend time with a pretty girl and get some free food. Not a bad trade he decided. Then his thoughts all scattered as he hopped on his bike and was surrounded by the noise of _traffic.I don't really feel like going to work today... Maybe I'll just ditch. Nah, I can't. _He took a right turn and headed towards the construction site.

The entire time he was working he thought of Kira. How he should act around her. What he should say around her. How should I do this, how should I do that. All kinds of thoughts were floating around in his head. _Just shut up you dumbass. You're just gonna have to be careful this week ok? Now what are you gonna pack? Um... maybe I should just leave work early. Complain of a stomach ache or something. Yeah... stomach ache! That should work! _He lifted his head a little and grabbed his stomach. "Hey boss? I think I need to go home a little earlier than usual. I have a huge ache right here." he called as he pointed towards his belly. _This is so pitiful..._

"What? Oh sure Rei. Go on home. We're a little ahead of schedule so that'll be fine. Hope you feel better tomorrow," his boss called. "And be on time too. Not that it really matters." the man turned around and started to mutter to himself about the construction work.

"Thanks Boss. I appreciate it." he hopped on his bike still acting sick and rode off quickly to his apartment. "This place is a dump but I sure am gonna miss it when they tear it down," Rei thought aloud as he packed his clothes. "Hmm... Never noticed that before. All my shirts kinda look the same." he lauged as he went running down the stairs and slammed into somebody. "Oh Violet! Didn't see you there! I'm sorry. I'm kinda in a rush." he bent down and picked her up. (A/N: I decided to call Violet a her. Violet was still a he right? Still had all the "parts" in the books. Whatever. Close enough right? Anyways, continuing)

"Where ya goin? I never see you with a bag." she gasped. "Wait! You aren't going back to your dad's are you?" Violet looked at him suspiciously.

"No, I'm not going to my dad's and why does it matter? I just might be leaving this place. Who knows?" he looked back at her with a grin. After a bit of a staring contest he backed off. _Why is it that people with female hormones always beat me at that? I never win. _"Fine. If you must know I'm going to stay at my friend's house for a while. Her- I mean, his parents aren't gonna be home all week so I decided to watch out for him." he looked down towards the ground._ I can't let her know I'm staying with Kira. I'll never leave the complex if I get Violet talking about how gentle guys need to be with girls. Tch. Kira would probably think I died or something. _"Hey, uh, Violet? Can I go now? He's expecting me soon." he lightly pushed pass her and he could have sworn he heard her say, "Don't do anything brash with her," but when he turned to ask what she said, she was gone. "Odd... Whatever!" and he was on his way.

Kira looked at the clock and decided it would be about time to start preparing dinner. "It should be just about ready when he comes back. Wonder what we should have. I'm still sorta full from the lunch we had. Maybe ramen?" she started digging under the counters for the instant ramen packages when she felt hands encircle her waist. The small girl immediately froze in place and tried to scream but couldn't. _I hope to God that's you Rei because if it's not... _she tried not to let her imagination run wild.

"Boo! Did I get ya?" Rei spun Kira's slight figure around and saw how terrified she was. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry Kira! I didn't mean to scare you that badly!" he pulled her into a tight hug and couldn't help but notice how well her body molded against his as he kissed her on her head. "Are you ok?" Kira just stood there in Rei's tight embrace and sobbed slightly.

"Rei! That was so," she hiccupped, "mean! How could you do that to me!" she rubbed her face into his shirt trying to wipe the tears off. She started shaking when she realized how close they were. With a start, she stopped crying and pushed him away quickly. "I- I- I'm sorry. You must be hungry from all the work you did today. Where do you work anyways? Where do you live?" She quickly put some water on to boil while she desperately tried to start a conversation. But to her dismay it didn't work. Rei just stood there in disbelief. _Nobody's ever done that before. Do I smell or something? Why did she push me away?_ "Um... I, uh, I... er... I'm not very hungry. I should just go to bed. Where's the guest room?" the teen looked away from Kira towards the living room. "I know it's down this hall..." he trailed off. Rei just couldn't look at Kira. He somehow knew the week was going to be hell if he didn't fix this somehow_. I just need to give her some room. That's it. Yeah. Room. Oh, that's where it is,_ he thought as he looked down the far hall and spotted an ajar door. "Never mind. I see it. 'Night, Kira." he nearly ran out the room. Kira shakily tried to pour the ramen into the water but just succeeded in spilling it all over the place. "Good night, Rei," she said softly as she proceeded to clean up the mess. Back in the guest room Rei plopped down on the bed and rested his head in his hands. _Why me?_

"Um... I, uh, I... er... I'm not very hungry. I should just go to bed. Where's the guest room?" the teen looked away from Kira towards the living room. "I know it's down this hall..." he trailed off. Rei just couldn't look at Kira. He somehow knew the week was going to be hell if he didn't fix this somehow. , he thought as he looked down the far hall and spotted an ajar door. "Never mind. I see it. 'Night, Kira." he nearly ran out the room. Kira shakily tried to pour the ramen into the water but just succeeded in spilling it all over the place. "Good night, Rei," she said softly as she proceeded to clean up the mess. Back in the guest room Rei plopped down on the bed and rested his head in his hands. 

-

Later that night

-

All Rei could think about was how Kira just refused to even get close to him. How when he tried to get a hug he saw her shrink back. "I should just brush my teeth and go to bed. When I get to school I can just avoid her. Aw crap... but that'll only work for two days... tomorrow's Thursday..." he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and started to leave the room when he saw Kira go into her room. Maybe I should talk to her. What I did really was uncalled for. I should apologize. He knocked lightly and when he didn't hear a response he slowly opened the door. What he saw was something he knew wasn't going to help his situation any. He had just so happened to walk in on Kira while she was changing, and she was only in her bra and underwear. _Crap..._ Kira whirled around as she heard her door open.

"Rei? What are you doing in here! Get out!" she hurriedly grabbed her pajamas and covered herself up.

"I'm so sorry! I just came in to apologize for earlier!" Rei covered his eyes and started to back out of the room. "I'm leaving. I'm so so so so sorry. Forget that ever happened!" he started to close the door when he heard Kira tell him to come back.

"It's ok, Rei. You're fine. It's my fault for everything. Not your's." At that Rei forgot all his dignity and rushed over to Kira and swept her into a deep, passionate kiss. Kira's breath was taken away with the way his arms came up and encircled her. She caught on fire at the way he murmured her name when their lips parted. He slowly laid her down on the bed and he started to kiss and nuzzle her neck. He slowly reached under her and started to unclasp her bra, looking for any sign of resisting from Kira. Luckily, there was none. She was too busy trying to unbutton his shirt and planting kisses on the exposed part his exposed chest. Kira arched up as her bra slid off and Rei's hot breath hovered over her breasts. She managed to get his shirt off and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

_Holy shit, she's good!_ Rei managed to think as Kira started working on his pants. Of course he too was busy examining her silky body that was moving underneath him. He slipped off her panties and marveled at how smooth her legs were. His hands started to massage her thighs while his tongue was exploring her mouth. _Mmm... she tastes so..._ His mouth parted hers and latched onto her neck. Kira had gotten his button and zipper undone on his pants so he somehow wriggled out of them and they were tossed on the floor next to her few articles of clothing.

"Rei..." Kira whispered in his ear. Kira took one of her hands on the back of Rei's head and ran it through his hair. _Why am I doing this?...But it seems so right.._ Kira thought as Rei moved lower and lower still planting the kisses that seemed to drive Kira wild. Shivers were shooting down Kira's spine. She ran her hand down Rei's back. She gasped when she felt a hot breath over her breasts. _Oh god... _Just then Rei took one of her breasts in his mouth and licked and nipped it. Small whimpers were coming from Kira. Rei could hear her whimpers and he smiled and took his left and went up to other one and started to massage it. Kira arched up into the touch and moaned slightly._I can't take this anymore..._ Rei thought as he looked at her...the wanting she had. He moved back up to her lips and kissed her passionatly.

As they were kissing Rei positioned himself above Kira. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, "Are you ready? Or do you wanna wait?"

"Rei I don't think I can wait much longer..." She said before reaching his face and continued to kiss him. Rei ran one of hands down to her waist and pinned her to the bed. He moved his hips from side to side to get in between Kira's legs. Kira could feel her heart beat faster. Rei looked into Kira's eyes as he entered her. "Ah.." Kira screamed as he did so and a single tear trickled down her face. "Are you okay? Should I stop?" Rei asked quickly. " No...it's okay. Keep going." Kira said as she moved her hips up towards Rei's. Rei let out a soft moan and continued to move in and out of her. Kira rolled her eyes to the back of her head and moaned loudly. "Rei...faster...please." Kira pleaded. And in doing so quickened his pace.When they had both been worn outhe rolled off to the side as he felt all his energy drain and gathered Kira in his arms.

"I love you, Kira..."

-

The next day

-

Rei awoke to a noseful of savory smells. _She must be making breakfast. How she can move after last night beats me!_ He slowly stretched and smiled as he saw he was still in the girl's room. "Kira? Whatcha making?" he yelled as he pulled his pants on.

"Um... You just have to come out and see. Rei walked slowly down the hall stretching and yawning as he went. As he reached the kitchen he saw all the food laying out on the kitchen table.

"Kira! You didn't have to make all this!" he all but ran over to the small girl and gave her a hug. Rei realized that any previous barrier he had felt with Kira was now gone, thanks to last night.

"But you need your food. You're a big boy. Big boys have to eat," Kira reached up and kissed Rei on the cheek. "Besides! I always cook. It's how I get my parents up in the morning. There is no such thing as an alarm clock that can wake those two up in the morning. Now sit down and eat or else we will be late for school. You are going aren't you?" she looked up inquisitively at Rei. He sighed.

"Yes, mother. I'm gonna go to school today," he joked. "And I know I'm a growing boy! That's why I drink lots of milk!" he imitated a milk commercial they had watched when they rested contentedly in each other's arms after they made love. "And by the way, _Mom_, all this looks delish! I can't wait to eat it all... or do you want some?" Rei walked over to the kitchen table and started filling a plate full of all the food that was laying out.

"I think it would be kinda nice to leave me some! I've been up for quite a while making all this." she looked at the clock. "And we gotta get to school soon. I need to talk to Harumi about something." Kira watched as Rei kept putting more and more food on his plate. "Are you sure you can eat all that?" Rei looked up with a pancake in his mouth.

"Hurmph? Oh yush! Ack!" Rei quickly swallowed it and continued talking. "Have you not seen me eat before? Besides! I didn't eat dinner last night. I'm kinda hungry." he laughed then scarfed down his food. "See? I can eat fast if I have to! Now lets go before I get hungry again." He grabbed another pancake and started walking out the door. "Oh wait, did you eat already?"

"Yeah. I had some cereal. I can't eat big breakfasts. Are we going to take your bike? Riding it makes me feel so alive." she picked up her art pad and followed Rei out the door. "Oh! I need to get my keys. I'll hurry." she ran back inside as Rei continued down the driveway. She ran back and hopped on the Ducati behind Rei and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Shall we?" Rei started the bike up and sped off.

-  
umm... I know that took me a long time to write... but I have a good excuse! I honestly do! dont kill me T.T all my stupid teachers made me do project after project... then I didn't do too good on my report card... and my computer kept restarting on me so I couldn't work on this... ((rambles on for three hours)) and that's why it took me so long! see? I had a few reasons! and Iya (previously master) came through and helped me! see? all it took was a slight kick in the ass to get it started! ((coughs))And I just realized... I don't really know where I'm going on this fict... I just started it on a whim... suggestions anybody? maybe the stepdad should come home early? or like... a neighbor calls the cops when the see Rei coming "home" late? I dunno... I NEED HELP! ok.. I'll update asap.. of course I said that last time too... my bad! thank you all again for the reviews!


	6. Bye

I have just decided to give up cause I have no idea where the hell this story is going. Sorry to those of you who actually enjoyed it but that's just the way things go! If you want to read some of my other ficts go to my site from my author's page. SORRY!

kiranrei


End file.
